Sweet Taste of Defeat
by Paligo
Summary: When the power goes out and Mac and Goo are left by themselves what do they do to pass the time until the power comes back on? First ever story. XD


Sweet Taste of Defeat

* * *

Authors Note: This is my first story ever and I hope you all like it! Also I dont own Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends

* * *

"Ha!! I did better than the both of ya!!" Bloo said with great excitement. "Oh well at least I did better than Mac" said Goo. "Oh come on! You two know im not the best with these type of games." Mac said sounding defensive. The three were playing rock band 2, and Bloo got the highest percentage out of the three. They were all playing on medium difficulty and here were the scores:

Bloo:Lead Guitar 89%

Goo: Bass 85%

Mac: Drums 76%

"Oh Mac don't be a sore loser. You know if at first you don't succeed you try and try and try and try and try and try again until you get better. I didn't get good at this game the first couple times you know. I practiced until I was a very very very good player. So you need more practice if your going to get very, very, very, very, very, very-" "Ok, Goo I get it! You're right I just need more practice." said Mac. "Yeah you don't like the taste of defeat do you?" teased Bloo. "Shut up! I know you didn't like the taste of that 'It' stuff Frankie made you eat." Mac said smugly. Goo smiled and laughed at Bloo remembering Mac telling her all about the events of that day. Bloo thought he was going to vomit on the guitar controller remembering the personal hell he went through. "Worst ten minutes of my life." Bloo said with a mix of fear and disgust. Mac and Goo laughed even harder at the idea if they force Frankie to force Bloo to eat 'It' again. Bloo thought he was going to vomit right there on the spot but Mac and Goo calmed down. "Ok, thats enough lets get back to the game." said Goo. "Yeah before I get sick." said Bloo.

Then the bright living room they were playing in suddenly turned dark and the cries from all the other friends in the mansion like house could be heard. "NOOOOOOO!! ITS THE START OF THE APOCALYPSE!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!" exclaimed Bloo. "No idiot! The fuse must've blown out. That means the whole house is with out power." Mac explained. "I wondered what caused it." Goo said. "Does it matter? There's no power! We can't do anything now!" Bloo complained. "You can play a board game until I fix the power." said a voice coming from the entrance to the living room. "Hi Frankie" Goo said. "Hi Mac, Goo, and Bloo." said the overworked redhead. "_Wow im a poet and I didn't even know it._" she thought. "Miss Frances, Miss Frances where are you?" another voice asked with a bad English accent. "Im in the foyer!" replied Frankie. "Why are you in the foyer when you should be in the basement replacing the fuses?" asked the oversized rabbit as he hopped next to Frankie. "Im going, im going! _Jeez, if you could pull the giant carrot out your out your ass maybe I could go and_..." but Frankie left the thought unfinished and she and Mr. Herriman went down to the basement.

"Wait, don't leave me here with nothing to do! Im coming with you!" stated Bloo as he ran to catch up with Frankie and Mr. Herriman. As soon as Bloo left, the room went silent except with Mac and Goo's breathing. So Mac since Bloo is gone you want to make out?" teased Goo "What?! No, Goo thats gross." exclaimed Mac. "Oh come on you know you want to. I know you wanted to do the same thing with Frankie when you had that crush on her." she said, still in her playful tone. "What? I thought I told everyone that day was a prank on her." he said trying to cover it up. "Suuurrre you did. Anyway, to pass the time until the power comes back on, you want to play poker?" "Sure! Nobody can beat me at poker. Im the best when it comes to poker. Prepare to taste defeat, Goo!" he said with excitement. "Im sorry but you're going to have all that to yourself." she replied. After they exchanged those words Goo shuffled and dealt five cards to herself and Mac. "We're playing with five cards instead of two. I don't want to play Texas Hold em' because we don't have any chips." said Goo. "All right" he replied. After they got their hands together Mac threw his hand down first. "Ha pair of aces! What do you have?" stated Mac. "Nothing but a full house, baby! So, tired of tasting defeat yet?" she said, bragging. "Don't worry, im just getting started." he said sounding confident.

"Then lets raise the steaks a little." she said with the same confidence that Mac had. "What did you have in mind?" he asked. "Whoever wins this hand has to do what the winner says and you cant refuse or else you have to eat 'It'" she explained. "Thats it? Oh, its on like Donkey Kong!" After Goo dealt the cards again Mac's eyes lit up with anticipation for he thought he was going to win but he had another thing coming... "Oh, im winning this bet for sure four of a kind! What do you have now?" he said. Goo could only smile when she laid down a royal flush. "Maaaaaaac, you know the deal." she said while giggling. Mac could only guess what type of hell Goo could think of but he just had to accept fate knowing he might not like it but it couldn't worse than eating 'It'. "Close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to open them and don't resist what comes next." she said giggling. Mac couldn't believe what he was hearing. He closed his eyes tight and thought what she's going to do.

"_Oh, god she's going to torture me! She tells me not to resist so that means she can do what ever she wants to me. Is she going to hit me with the guitar controller, or shove my face in the carpet so I have burns all over my face or is she-" _before he finished that thought Goo had wrapped her arms around his neck and french kissed him. Mac didn't know what to think at first. He had been great friends with Goo, but he didn't know she felt this way about him. Mac thought she would put him through hell but this was heaven. The way she was kissing him; he thought she was practicing all this time. He liked it so much he started kissing back to show he was enjoying it. "_She said no resisting, right?"_ When Goo broke the kiss she told him to open his eyes and he did his face was almost red as blood. "So you like the taste of defeat?" she asked. "Like it? I love it and I-I-I love you" he replied. Goo could only smile and kiss him again. When Goo broke the kiss again she felt she was in heaven. "I love you too, Mac. You're smart, funny, nice and I couldn't find a better person to love." Mac's face was now redder than a tomato.

Then after all the confessions the power came back on and the two were surprised that everything lit up like a christmas tree. When Bloo, Frankie, and Mr. Herriman came out of the basement Bloo was happy that the power was back on he whooped with excitement. Mac looked at one of many clocks in the house and it was time to go home. "All right guys I'll see you guys tomorrow" he said. "Okay Mac, see you later." said Bloo and ran back in the living room to play rock band 2. "Come on, Goo" said Bloo.

"Okay, okay don't have a cow." she responded. But before she went to go play with Bloo, she turned her head to see if Bloo was looking at them. When it was clear Goo pecked Mac's cheek before turning around to play with Bloo. Again, Mac's face was red, but before anybody noticed he headed for the door. When he was about to close the door a familiar voice sounded and said "See you later Romeo." Mac turned around and it was Frankie with a big smile on her face. "_Damn! She must've saw me and Goo kiss!"_ He thought. And with that he turned around and ran like a track star out of Frankie's sight.

She simply giggled and said "He's lucky im the only one who saw him. If anyone else saw him and Goo together he would be screwed like a lightbulb." "Mac and Goo are together?" another voice said. When Frankie turned around it was Bloo standing behind her. All she could say was "God Dammit!!"

The End


End file.
